The Lost Child
by Mia Vaan
Summary: The aftermath of Ahsoka departing from the Jedi Order. This former Padawan has no idea what her actions will cause.
1. Prologue: The Lost Child

I'm just going to put this here. I haven't fully recovered from the wham of this episode yet. Apologies in advance if this piece seems scattered.

Don't forget to review.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to disappear beneath the horizon, and the rest of the council members besides himself and Plo Koon had left hours ago. But the nagging regret brought about by hindsight prevented him from leaving.

Obi-Wan knew that, had they just handled things differently and more efficiently, things would have turned out better. Far better.

He didn't want to agree with Barriss, but part of her argument had caught his attention and had forced him to relate it with what had happened. The council was so intent on fighting this war that their attention wasn't properly focussed, and thus made assumptions like the one they had made about Ahsoka...

Obi-Wan shook his head.

Now Ahsoka was gone; a child alone in a world she wasn't used to, and Anakin had vanished in his despair. Obi-Wan knew his former Padawan didn't take kindly to losing his loved ones – the loss of his mother and thinking he had lost his master proved that – and losing his apprentice in such a way...

He knew how Anakin was feeling, for he was no stranger to losing a loved one. Qui-Gon, Siri, Satine... He could just manage his emotions better than his former apprentice.

Plo Koon was stood next to him, gazing out at the Coruscant landscape. "Another Jedi lost, but not how others have been lost before her."

"It was because of us," said Obi-Wan. "Because of our actions, which is...which is worse." He was about to say he now knew how Siri felt when Ferus had left the Order, but decided against it. That would be dwelling on those who were long go, which was un-Jedi-like.

"After what happened, I do not blame her for leaving." Plo Koon sighed, and if he felt any emotion towards the loss of the girl he had found all those years ago, Obi-Wan noted that he was hiding it well. "Her trust in us has been shaken, and the words of Padawan Offee seem to have taken their toll."

_Having her close friend set her up didn't help matters, either_, Obi-Wan thought. He couldn't imagine what it would be like having such a close friend turn on him; his thoughts reminded him of the brief time Anakin had turned while on Mortis, and he hoped nothing like that would ever happen again.

* * *

"I tried, Ani. I really did."

"It's not your fault, Padmé," Anakin assured his wife as they laid in bed together. "You were defending her, and according to Senator Organa, you did it very well. It was Ahsoka's choice to leave. If anything...it's my fault."

Padmé sat herself up and placed a hand upon her husband's cheek. "Ani, don't say that-"

"But I was the one training her," Anakin insisted. "I was responsible for her. If I had taught her better, then she would still be here."

"You taught her to think for herself, and to survive on her own without you to guide her," said Padmé. "And that's what she's doing right now. If you've trained her as well as I've seen, then she'll be alive for a very long time. And it's because of you. Ani, you should be proud." She noticed a tear in the corner of his eye, and wiped it away. "When raising a child, the most difficult thing in the world is letting that child go. But it also means your job is done, and that you've trained your child well enough for them to be certain they're ready to leave."

Anakin wanted to believe what Padmé said; he wanted to believe what Ahsoka had told him before she left. But his powerful connection with the Force made him _feel_ too much, and the feelings which were consuming him were too powerful for him to cope with. It was like losing his mother all over again.

Then and there, he vowed to never let anything happen to anyone he cared about again. Especially Padmé.

He couldn't lose anyone else.

* * *

Barriss couldn't speak. The dark one before her had her in a Force-choke which not even she could resist, and she was beginning to regret going along with what this Sith had told her to do.

She'd just been so desperate to prove her point; to prove what the Jedi had become. Ahsoka seemed to have listened, at least; she'd left the Order, so Barriss had heard. But the former Padawan realized that – as said to her by her disappointed and devastated Master – in her quest to prove how far the Jedi had fallen, she herself had taken the fall.

And the Sith Lord before her had taken advantage of her in such a state.

"I did...as you...asked..." she was able to gasp.

The Sith Lord showed no emotion. "You were caught. I wanted Ahsoka Tano to be punished; I wanted Skywalker to take the fall."

"But...she's gone," Barriss pleaded, trying to rid herself of the Force-choke which was slowly killing her. "She...left..."

"That's not good enough," said Darth Sidious. "But it will have to do for now. She's out of the way, at least." He clutched his hand, and Barriss fell lifelessly to the floor of her cell.

* * *

When Lux heard the knock on his apartment door, he didn't have to be a Jedi to know who it was. He'd heard the news of what had happened to his friend – how she'd been framed for a crime she hadn't even committed – and the only reason he hadn't gone to the trial was out of fear of her being found guilty...and sentenced to death.

The boy walked over to the door and opened it. Like he suspected, Ahsoka was stood outside with her arms crossed over her front and tear stains down her cheeks.

It didn't dawn upon him what had happened until he saw that her Padawan braid was still missing. "Ahsoka?" He didn't dare ask; he knew how much being a Jedi meant to her, and if the council hadn't accepted her back...

"I left," she told him. "After what happened I...I couldn't stay there any longer. They turned their backs on me, Lux. When I needed them the most, they turned me out. Seeing how easily the Jedi can turn on each other...how the council disregard trust so quickly..."

Lux pulled her close to him, knowing she needed it. "It's OK. Everything will be OK."

His friend sniffed away her further tears which had threatened to spill, burring her face into his shoulder. "Can I stay here? I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Of course you can, Ahsoka," said the boy. "You're always welcome to stay with me. I promise, I'll help you through this. I'm here for you."


	2. Chapter One: Order 66

I do apologize for taking so long with this. First I was stuck between continuing the story or just leaving it as a oneshot, then I had to figure out where I was going with this exactly, and then real life got in the way... A lot of stuff happened, basically. But I've finally figured things out, and updates should at least be once a week. I will say now, though, that the story will be rather short; about seven or so chapter long.

This chapter is set weeks/months after Ahsoka left the Order. I'm not sure how much time passed between that episode and _Revenge of the Sith_; nothing's been announced. I'll just say that an unspecific amount of time has passed so it doesn't clash with the official time pass when it's released. What I do know is that Ahsoka is roughly sixteen at this point.

Anyway, I hope people enjoy this chapter, and I hope I've got both Lux and Ahsoka in character; it's my first time really writing them (I'm not really counting that short scene at the end of the first chapter, because it really was short), and I'm not sure how they would react in this situation. Don't forget to review!

* * *

The bad dreams started the night after Lux left for Coruscant.

Ahsoka had been teaching new recruits for the royal guard of Onderon when he had approached her, explaining that an emergency meeting of the Senate had been called, and that he had been asked to attend. Lux was hiding something from her and she knew it; she always knew. But since he was in a hurry, she decided to let it slide and only asked that he say hello to Padmé for her.

But after six nights of hearing screams, seeing red and having her heart literally wrenched out of her chest, she not only wished that he were there with her, but that he had told her what had happened.

The Force told her that his meeting and her nightmares were connected, but it wouldn't tell her why. It was being as secretive as Lux, who hadn't even sent a transmission to her in his absence. Almost as if the news was so horrifying that not telling her was for the best.

Ahsoka worried for what had happened. Had there been a major blow in the war? Had many Jedi been killed? Plo Koon? Obi-Wan? Anakin...?

She shook her head. Her master/apprentice bond was still there, connected strongly through the Force. She hadn't been able to let it go, even after leaving the Order. It would have been too much to bear, despite knowing that with it connected, she would be able to tell if Anakin was ever killed.

It was how she knew he was still alive – and it was also how she knew that he was in great pain.

The pain was physical and emotional, and it was the main focus of her nightmares. She would see Jedi falling around her, blood splattering the walls of the burning Jedi Temple, and in the centre, Anakin would be stood with his lightsaber in hand fighting against a shadow. Padmé was always stood behind him before she fell, followed closely by Anakin himself.

Then the shadow would be revealed; a black figure in some kind of mechanical suit, breathing heavily, and holding a red lightsaber in hand.

Ahsoka would always wake up with a cry of shock, every time, for the six nights she was alone. On the seventh night, she heard thundering footsteps along the hall and grabbed her lightsaber in defence, leaping out of the bed and onto her feet. But when the door opened she dropped the lightsaber in relief.

The nightmares had set her on edge so much she didn't even recognize the presence of Lux.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?" Lux asked, immediately crossing the room to her side. He laid a gentle hand upon her shoulder as they sat down on the bed they shared. "I've only just come home, and your cry of terror was the last thing I expected to hear. What happened?"

Ahsoka sighed. "It was just a nightmare, Lux."

"Just?" He raised a questioning eyebrow. "You said that when you're a Jedi, there is no 'just' when it comes to nightmares."

The Togruta bit her lip. It worked both ways in their relationship; she knew when Lux was hiding something from her, but _he_ also knew when she was hiding something from _him_. There was no choice other than to tell him, and she knew it was also the perfect time to ask what his meeting was about.

"Something's happened to Anakin," she told him. "I can sense it. Something...terrible has happened to not only him, but all the Jedi. Was that what your meeting was about?"

Lux went unnaturally still.

"I'm...so sorry, Ahsoka." Their eyes met, and Ahsoka saw the deep sorrow rooted within her friend's. "The Jedi betrayed the Republic."

The room went so quiet that a falling pin would have been heard, for Ahsoka's breathing had stopped as she stared at Lux with eyes that weren't wide, but were filled with shock nonetheless. Shock, confusion, heartbreak, terror... A vast mixture of feelings rushed to the surface, and for the first time in her life, Ahsoka felt broken.

She had remained calm and strong when infected with the blue shadow virus. She had controlled her feelings when Anakin had been injured during the rescue of Aayla Secura. She had faced death when captured by Cad Bane, and later by Hondo. She had run headlong into many battles only thinking of the lives she would save while doing her duty to the Republic. She had harnessed her teachings when taken by hunters. And she had remained determined to prove her innocence when framed for a crime she didn't commit.

Throughout it all, Ahsoka had never allowed herself to break.

But hearing that the Jedi – the family she had grown up with – were dead, caused the binds within her to snap and untie, and she felt the sensation of falling into nothing.

Lux's arms held her firmly. "Ahsoka..." He didn't know what else to say. What _could_ he say, when everything his friend knew was gone? Even though she'd left, the Jedi had still been there. Not even he could believe what had happened.

"How..." Ahsoka finally spoke. Although her speech was just as broken as she was. "But they can't...how...what happened...they can't...it's not right..."

"I'm not sure how much of the story is true," said Lux, "but apparently Mace Windu and three other Jedi attacked the Chancellor in his office. He was horrendously scarred. Someone saved him, but he didn't say who. All across the galaxy, Clone Troopers were ordered to kill the Jedi commanding them. And then...the 501st marched on the Temple and killed everyone inside."

Ahsoka's breath hitched, and she screwed her eyes shut. And if things couldn't get any worse... If it had been another battalion then it wouldn't have hit her as hard, but she had fought alongside the 501st. Fives, Rex... She couldn't imagine them doing such a thing, but it was as Rex always told her; orders were orders. If they had been made to believe that the Jedi had turned on the Republic, then they would have done it.

"Are there any survivors?" she dared to ask.

"The Chancellor said that some Jedi escaped," said Lux, and Ahsoka allowed herself to sigh with relief. "But he also said that these remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated. He didn't say anything about killing Jedi who have left the Order, but even so, I think you should stay out of sight, at least for now. Because it gets worse."

"Worse?" How could it get any worse than the slaughter of the Jedi Order?

"I have seen the Jedi in action, Ahsoka, and not just you," said Lux. "I have read up on their teachings. They are honourable, and wouldn't do anything rash without very good reason. When I listened to the Chancellor talking, I found it hard to believe that they had turned on the Republic. But I only became certain of deception when the Chancellor announced that the Republic was being reorganized into an Empire."

Ahsoka could only stare. "What?"

"I think the Chancellor was playing the Jedi all along," Lux explained. "It makes sense. He could even have influenced the beginning of the Separatist movement. But the worst part was that when he announced this, he was met with thunderous applause. I wanted this war to end...but not like this."

His friend just continued to stare. She had wanted to war to end, too...but seeing it end in such a way... "Was there anyone not clapping? No one at all?"

"Two," said Lux. "I spotted Padmé and Bail Organa on the other side of the room, a few seats above my level. Bail looked upset; Padmé looked shocked."

"I'm not surprised." Out of all the senators she knew, Padmé had worked the hardest to end the war and keep democracy in place. One had been achieved while the other had been shattered.

She was reminded of what she had told Anakin before she left; that she knew about their relationship, and had kept quiet about it out of respect. She wondered how Padmé was coping, what with the Jedi on the run and no way of knowing if Anakin was alive or not.

Ahsoka knew he was alive. She could feel it.

She then began to realize that, with Anakin on the run, he would need a place to stay. He would need company; someone to have his back. There was Padmé, but knowing Anakin, he wouldn't put her in danger. Ahsoka had no idea if Obi-Wan had survived the slaughter, so for all she knew, her former master was out there alone, trying to survive in a galaxy which had turned against him.

She had left him behind when she walked away from the Order, and knew it would take strength to go back to him. But the thought of him being alone was too much to bear.

"I have to find him."

Lux blinked in surprise. "Ahsoka?"

"I have to find Anakin," she repeated. "I can sense that he's alive. He'll need help; _my_ help. If there's one thing the Jedi taught me it's that in times of crisis, we must stand together. He may not be my master now, but he's still my friend. I have to go and find him."

The Togruta rose to leave, but Lux grabbed her hand and held her firmly.

"Ahsoka, you could be killed!" he told her. "The entire galaxy is in chaos! It's too dangerous!"

"I fought in a war for three years, Lux!" Ahsoka snapped at him. "I think I can handle it. If I was out there alone in the world, would you come and find me? Even though doing so could get you killed?"

His grip loosened when he realized she was right. "At least wait a few days until things have calmed down. Coruscant isn't the safest place to be right now."

She sighed. "Unfortunately, it's the first place I'll have to go."


	3. Chapter Two: Searching for Anakin

A longer chapter this time. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

For the next few days Lux tried to convince Ahsoka not to go, and while the Togruta found it a little annoying since she'd already given her final decision on the matter, she also found it endearing. It showed just how much Lux cared about her.

Things were still hectic when Ahsoka boarded a public transport to Coruscant, but she couldn't wait any longer. She had to find Anakin; the bond between them felt different, but he was still alive and that was all that mattered.

Upon arriving, Ahsoka – wearing a dark cloak with the hood up – contemplated whether or not to head for the Jedi Temple, but realized that this would be the obvious place to look. So instead, she headed to the one place where she knew Anakin had spent most of his time; Padmé's apartment.

But when she reached the top level of the apartment block, Padmé was nowhere to be found, and neither were her security guards or handmaidens. Feeling through the Force, Ahsoka sensed that nothing bad had happened there; tense emotions maybe, but nothing like death or abduction. The Togruta wondered if Padmé had gone back to Naboo after the death of the Jedi and democracy. Or maybe she'd gone looking for Anakin? Or maybe she'd already been reunited with Anakin, and they had both gone into hiding?

She didn't know, but what she _did_ know was that she wasn't going to find any answers by standing around. The girl had just turned to leave when someone else entered the apartment; a cleaner, Ahsoka guessed, by the uniform she wore. There was a droid with her.

The woman jumped in surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"It's OK," said Ahsoka. "Do you know what happened to the senator who lived here? I'm an old friend, and I was hoping to visit her."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, dear," said the woman. She looked down, and Ahsoka saw despair in the woman's eyes. "Padmé Amidala is dead."

Ahsoka froze. _No...not Padmé, too..._ "Dead?"

"I don't know the full details," said the woman, "but from what I heard, she went on some kind of mission to the planet Mustafar. Her bodyguard tried to go with her, but she said that it was something she had to do alone. She said she was meeting a Jedi there; Anakin Skywalker, I think. Next thing I heard, she'd been killed by a rogue Jedi, and I believe Master Skywalker died protecting her. I don't know any other details."

Ahsoka didn't know how to respond. Padmé was dead...but Ahsoka doubted she'd been killed by a rogue Jedi. She was their most loyal supporter. The former Padawan wondered if a Sith Lord had done it, maybe. But if Anakin had been there when it happened... Ahsoka knew that her former master didn't take losing his loved ones very well, and realized just how badly this would affect him. It certainly explained the emotional pain she'd felt through their bond.

"I'm...shocked to hear this," she told the woman, with all honesty. "But thank you for telling me."

The woman gave her a reassuring smile. "There's a funeral for her on Naboo, if you wish to attend. It'll be held in the next few days, if I'm correct. I would have gone too if I had the time; Senator Amidala was the only one in the building who treated me as another person rather than just the cleaning lady."

* * *

Ahsoka wandered the streets of Coruscant, debating her next move. She didn't know whether she should go to Naboo for Padmé's funeral; she wanted to pay her respects, but she also wasn't sure if Anakin would be there. She doubted he'd miss the woman's funeral, but whether he'd be able to cope or not was another matter entirely. After all, if he'd been there with her when she was killed, he would probably blame himself.

_I don't exactly have any other leads_, Ahsoka realized. And if Anakin wasn't there, she reasoned, it didn't mean there wasn't a chance of other surviving Jedi being there. If Obi-Wan had survived, he would attend; he was good friends with the Senator, and he could know Anakin's whereabouts, too.

Just as she was about to turn and head towards the boarding platforms for the public transports, someone bumped into her. Whoever it was also wore a dark cloak like her.

"Sorry."

Ahsoka paused, even as the figure continued. She knew that voice. It was the same as every other man she'd fought alongside in the war, but she could always tell the difference, and his was unmistakable. And his unique Force-presence gave him away.

"Rex?"

Too late did she realize that this probably wasn't the best thing to do. The figure paused and turned back to face her, and Ahsoka remained routed to the spot. She had her lightsaber if she needed it, but she knew that if it came to it, she wouldn't be able to kill her friend.

He approached, and upon reaching her, his eyes widened with surprise. "Commander Tano?" Ahsoka said nothing, and it took a few moments for Rex to realize why. "I'm not going to kill you."

The Togruta looked him up and down; under the cloak he wore civilian clothes, and while there was a single blaster strapped to his belt, he had no other weapons. There was no trace of his uniform, and while Ahsoka was still weary that he might be undercover, she decided to take the risk. "You don't have to call me that. It's just Ahsoka now."

"Right. Ahsoka." He nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for Anakin after I heard about..." She trailed off. "More importantly, why aren't you in uniform?"

Rex looked ashamed of the question, which surprised the former Padawan; Rex never looked ashamed about _anything_. He then quickly glanced around, as if worried that someone was listening in. "We can't talk here. Let's head down to the lower levels."

He hurried away, and after hesitating for a moment, Ahsoka followed.

* * *

When the two were sat down in one of the many bars on Coruscant's lower levels, Rex answered her question.

"The 501st had been called back from battle a few days before it happened," he explained. "The Chancellor himself requested it; said he felt we deserved a rest from the fighting. I didn't want to complain, but part of me suspected something was up."

Ahsoka listened carefully, taking sips from her drink. "So what happened?"

"General Skywalker...Anakin came to us," Rex continued. "He...didn't look himself. Something had changed. He wasn't as lively as usual; normally he'd be wisecracking away, but that spark was gone." He sighed. "He told us that the Jedi had attempted to assassinate the Chancellor, and that we'd been ordered to march into the Temple and kill them all."

The former Jedi looked down. The image of Rex storming into the Temple and killing innocent Jedi...it was too much. "How many did you kill?" She closed her eyes, waiting for the number...

"None."

Her eyes snapped open again and she looked up at him with surprise. "None?"

"I couldn't do it." He thumped his fist on the table. "I've always told myself to follow orders no matter what, but that was the one order I couldn't follow. I knew something wasn't right. The Jedi have been the honest ones in this war; the ones who couldn't be corrupted. Part of me knew they'd been set up. I didn't know by who. The first chance I got, I deserted." He looked at Ahsoka. "Am I a coward?"

She shook her head immediately. "No. That took courage; to think for yourself and realize it was wrong, and then act upon it. You did the right thing. I believe the Jedi were set up, too. But what did you say about Anakin?"

"He's changed," said Rex. "His sense of humour left him, and he grew...darker. Now that I think about it, he started acting a little different right after you left, but it was so small a change I didn't notice."

Ahsoka bit her lip. She knew her leaving the Jedi affected her master, but she didn't think it would cause him to change completely. "It doesn't matter if he's changed; I can sense he's alive, and that he needs help. I'm afraid to ask the next question, but...would he attack me?" She knew he wouldn't; never in a million years. But Rex said that he'd changed, and that he'd led the attack on the Temple...

Rex's answer was instant. "No. For starters, you're not a Jedi any longer. And even if you were, I know he wouldn't. You mean too much to him."

"OK, then." She sighed. "Do you know where he is at all?"

"No," said Rex. "I couldn't risk contacting any of my men, nor Anakin. But I do know that the 501st are in charge of a mass burning at the Temple; getting rid of the...bodies." He shuddered. "One of them may know where Anakin is."

Ahsoka nodded. "Then let's head for the Temple."

* * *

The flames danced in the dark sky as bodies were piled upon one another, and Ahsoka turned away from the sight to prevent tears forming in her eyes. So many innocent Jedi killed...including younglings...

She and Rex kept in the shadows as they honed in on the Troopers surrounding the fire, trying to determine which one to target. They eventually decided upon one further away than the others and crept up on him. When they were certain that no one else was looking, they grabbed the Trooper from behind, dragging him into the shadows, and Ahsoka held him in a Force-choke to prevent him from calling for help.

"If you want to live, I suggest you answer our questions without complaint," she told him before letting go.

Rex then pulled out his blaster and held it to the Trooper's head. "Where's General Skywalker?" He quickly disarmed the Trooper while he was at it, making sure he couldn't fight back.

The Trooper looked at both of them, and Ahsoka noted his surprise. "Rex? Commander Tano?"

Both Rex and Ahsoka shared looks of surprise. "Fives?" asked the former. "Well, maybe we can get things done quicker." He let the Trooper go.

"General Skywalker is dead," said Fives. "He was killed on Mustafar."

But Ahsoka shook her head. "That's impossible. I can still feel him."

"And if he's dead," said Rex, "who do you and the rest of the 501st serve now?"

Fives gave them both weary looks. "Lord Vader," he replied.

This time, Rex and Ahsoka exchanged confused glances. "Who's that?" asked the former again. "I've never heard of him."

"He serves the Emperor," Fives replied.

"Honestly, I don't care," said Ahsoka. "All I care about is finding Anakin. And if you don't know where he is, then Rex and I will have to keep looking."

"You can join us if you want, Fives," said Rex. "You know this isn't right; the Jedi were honourable, and they were killed unjustly. Do the right thing." He held out his hand, expecting Fives to take it.

The Trooper looked at Rex, then at Ahsoka, then at Rex again. "I know you always told me that orders are orders, no matter what. And...I'm sorry, Rex." Within seconds he took out a hidden blaster, and before either Rex or Ahsoka could react, Fives pulled the trigger.

Rex fell lifelessly to the ground.

"NO!"

Fives turned and fired at Ahsoka, but she dodged just in time. Taking out her lightsaber she deflected a few more blasts, and using the Force, she yanked the blaster from the Trooper's hand before grabbing him in a Force-choke.

She wanted to kill him. Right there, right then. But then she realized that not only was darkness clouding her senses, but she also couldn't do it. Fives had been a good friend during her time fighting the war, and even though he'd murdered Jedi – and now her friend – she couldn't kill him.

So she released him from her grip and took off at a run.

Behind her, she heard Fives call out that there was a Jedi on the loose, and knowing that more Troopers would be coming after her, Ahsoka hurried inside the burnt-out Temple. She knew it better than they did, and would be able to lose them inside.

She had reached the second level when she felt it.

The familiar Force presence she'd been searching for.

"Anakin!" She turned the corner up ahead, expecting to see his familiar face...

...but instead, she saw the shadow from her nightmare, a red lightsaber in his hand while he took in deep, heavy breaths.


	4. Chapter Three: Vader

So you guys are in for a big update.

As in, finishing the story update.

There was only four chapters, so I thought I might as well get this story done out of the way. Therefore there's more time to work on my other stories. I hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to review!

* * *

The dark figure had been ready to attack her; Ahsoka could see that by how he had taken up a battle stance, preparing himself to fight her. But when she appeared and drew to a halt, the figure seemed to freeze. Like he hadn't been expecting her, and was unsure how to react.

Ahsoka herself didn't know how to react, either. Before, she had only thought the shadow from her nightmares to be only a representation of a new Sith; she never would have thought the shadow to be real. The idea was so terrifying that it being real was...impossible to comprehend.

And yet here was the figure, standing before her...and looking just as shocked as she was.

The former Padawan held her lightsaber out in front of her, ready to defend herself. "What are you?"

Her question snapped the figure out of his surprise. "Not what, but _who_. I am Lord Vader."

"Are you Sith?" asked Ahsoka. She had heard of Count Dooku's death; killed by her former Master in battle. It would make sense that the Sith Lord they had been after would find a new apprentice.

"I am Sith," he replied. He then pointed his red lightsaber towards her, but made no move to attack. "You should not have come back here, Jedi. Coruscant is dangerous for your kind."

"I'm no longer a Jedi, and even if I was, I know the dangers," said Ahsoka. "I came looking for my former Master; I can sense that he's close." _Too close_, she realized, and wondered why he wasn't making a move to help her. "So I suggest you let me pass; it would be wise if you did, for my Master killed Count Dooku. You shouldn't be a problem for him."

Lord Vader looked her up and down. "I would not count on your Master, Jedi. I suggest you leave now."

Behind her, Ahsoka could hear the Troopers closing in, but she made no move to run. Her fear of Lord Vader was fading fast, helped along by what he'd just told her. "If you're really a Sith, you would want to kill me, even a former Jedi. So why are you telling me to leave?"

"Do not question me!" the Sith spoke, raising his voice. "Go! Before I change my mind!"

Ahsoka held her ground. "Not without my Master." _Please, Anakin. Where are you? I need help..._

"Anakin Skywalker is dead!" Vader yelled at her. "I made sure of it! Now _RUN!_"

Ahsoka gave him a shocked look._ Did he hear my thoughts?_ "How did you know my Master was Anakin Skywalker? I never said he was."

Before Lord Vader could reply, the Troopers rounded the corner and began firing. The Force having warned her moments before, Ahsoka turned and deflected the blasts back at them, backing away subconsciously towards where the Sith stood. She saw more coming, and realized that she wouldn't be able to fight them all off alone. _Anakin! Please! If you can hear me, I need your help! Master!_

And that was when it happened. Something Ahsoka never expected.

Lord Vader strode forwards, placed himself in front of her and deflected the blasts back at the Troopers, defending her. He Force-chocked those he didn't hit, and when some braver Troopers tried to charge and attack, he cut right through them with his lightsaber. Ahsoka stopped fighting to watch in a mixture of shock and horror as the Sith Lord cut through the Clones like a hot knife through butter. The confused Troopers didn't know how to react at all, and those who tried to escape weren't even spared.

When they all lay dead, Ahsoka just stared at Lord Vader as he remained standing before her, his expressionless gaze fixed upon the fallen Troopers.

And when Ahsoka finally found her voice again, she asked, "Why did you do that? Why did you defend me?"

Lord Vader turned to face her. He no longer looked as menacing as he did in her nightmares. "You asked for my help, so I answered you plea."

"But that's impossible. I only asked my Master for-"

Everything fell into place with a thud so great it almost knocked Ahsoka off her feet.

Her blue eyes widened as she stared at the Sith Lord before her, unable to believe what she was seeing...what she was sensing... "No...it can't be true...it's not possible...you can't be...you would never..."

But the more she thought about it, the more she realized how much sense it made. She could sense her Master was in the room, and there he was. His Force-signature had change, and here was the reason why. Then there was the nightmares, the pain she had felt coming from him, the changes Rex had explained...what had happened to Padmé...

...and what had happened to her. Guilt began to build up when she remembered Rex's words. _Now that I think about it, he started acting a little different right after you left_.

She realized that if she hadn't left the Order, this could have been prevented.

Everything was crashing down around her all at once, and before she even realized what she was doing, she turned and ran. As fast as she could. Her Master's actions just moments before proved that he wouldn't hurt her...but she just couldn't be near him. It was too much. She didn't hear him follow her, and through the Force she sensed that he'd remained where he was.

The new revelation at least explained why he'd wanted her to leave.

She continued running out of the Temple and into the busy streets of Coruscant, thankful that no more Troopers had seen her and that no one appeared to recognize her with her hood down. She was lost in the crowd, just another face in the city. She wouldn't be surprised if other Jedi were still in the city doing the same as her; hiding right underneath the Sith's noses.

Only when she reached a dark alley did she finally stop running, pausing to catch her breath and understand what had happened back there. First Rex had been killed, and that had been bad enough. And then she'd discovered that Anakin...

The former Padawan screwed her eyes shut. She didn't want to think about it, but it was all she could think about, which made it difficult to ignore or forget.

Ahsoka realized just how much it had affected her when her stomach made an unpleasant sound. She quickly disappeared further into the alley before falling to her knees and bending over, allowing vomit to make its way up her throat and out of her body. This continued until she felt that her stomach was empty, and she pulled herself to her feet as she took in deep, steady breaths.

_First time that's happened_, she realized. She'd been through many stressful and unpleasant situations, and this was the first time she'd thrown up over one. _Discovering your former Master turned to the dark side will do that to you, I guess_. She chalked it up to that and left the alley with her hood concealing her face.

Ahsoka gazed up into the sky; the sun was just appearing over the horizon, and she knew it would be best to head down to the lower levels rather than moving around in daylight. Despite the fact that it would be wise to leave the planet as quickly as she could.

But despite everything that had happened – everything she had discovered – she couldn't bring herself to leave just yet.

_Anakin's probably hurting inside_, she realized. She knew her Master; he _felt_ too much, as a result of his high midichlorian count, making it hard for him to deal with losing those close to him. He had lost her, then Padmé, and possibly Obi-Wan as well. She could still sense his pain through their Force-bond, and she couldn't bring herself to ignore it.

She didn't know how she could help him or how she could get through to him, but Ahsoka was willing to try.

* * *

The former Padawan waited until night again to make her move. After hanging around in Coruscant's lower levels, she made her way up as the sun began to set, and blended in with the populace as easily as she'd done before. Then taking the long way so as not to arouse suspicion, she made her way towards the Jedi Temple.

Upon reaching the Temple she leapt up onto the walls surrounding it, but remained hidden and made her way around to the front entrance. She saw more Troopers outside, guarding what remained of the mass burning of Jedi bodies. The flames were only just beginning to die down, and no more bodies were being placed on the top – but this didn't stop a tear from escaping Ahsoka's eye.

She didn't have to wait long before Vader appeared from inside the Temple, approaching one of the Troopers and asking for a report. Ahsoka debated whether or not to hide her Force-presence from him, but in the end decided not to. If he had any intentions to hurt her, he would have done so the night before instead of letting her escape.

Ahsoka knew when he sensed her. He didn't look up to where she was; instead he paused and turned away from the Trooper he was talking to, and through the Force, he gave a little tug on their Force-bond. She responded by tugging back.

Vader finished speaking with the Trooper before giving an order to another. A minute later, remaining Troopers left the Temple, and afterwards Vader entered the building alone. Ahsoka knew this was her cue; her Master had emptied the Temple purposely so they would be alone, and was leading her inside. After making sure she wasn't being watched, she followed.

Despite knowing that there were no Troopers inside, Ahsoka remained in the shadows as she followed Vader through the Temple, just in case. She wanted to be prepared for anything. She became curious when Vader led her into the High Council chambers, but followed him inside nonetheless. Her breath hitched just slightly at the familiar room; it was the exact room where she had decided to leave the Order...where she hadn't accepted her Padawan braid back...

Once she was inside, Vader used the Force to lock the door behind her and lower the window shutters to prevent anyone from seeing or coming in. For a minute the two just stood there in silence. Ahsoka was unsure how to start, and knew that her former Master was waiting for her to say something.

"I just want to know what happened," Ahsoka finally began. "You can't be a brave Jedi Knight one day and then a powerful Sith Lord the next. I feel that me leaving the Order may have had something to do with this."

"It was not you," said Vader. "I understood why you left, and I do not blame you. It was the Council's fault; everything is their fault. They refused to make me a Master, and then they tried to overthrow the Chancellor."

Ahsoka blinked in surprise. "But that doesn't make sense. The Jedi would never try to overthrow the Chancellor."

"I saw Mace Windu attack the Chancellor myself."

"From what I heard, I think the Chancellor was playing the Jedi all along. That's a good reason to try and overthrow him," the former Padawan continued. "I found Rex, and he told me that you led the 501st into the Temple to kill everyone."

"You spoke with Rex? He's alive?"

"He _was_," she replied. "He deserted before the attack because he knew it wasn't right. He was shot by Fives before I ran into you."

"That is what he gets for deserting."

Ahsoka couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Rex said that you'd changed...and now I see he was right."

Vader pointed a threatening finger, taking a step towards her, and Ahsoka backed away uncertainly. "That was what Padmé said. Don't you turn against me, too!"

"What do you mean what Padmé...?" She froze, remembering what the maid had said the day before. _She said she was meeting a Jedi there; Anakin Skywalker, I think. Next thing I heard, she'd been killed by a rogue Jedi..._ She shook her heard, her eyes widening. "No...you...you killed her..."

"It was not my fault!" Vader almost screamed. "She turned against me! But she was alive! I felt it! The baby, too!"

"You mean...she was pregnant?"

"I did not kill them!" he continued, as if he hadn't heard her comment. "This is all Kenobi's fault! He turned her against me! He and the Council turned me out!"

"Obi-Wan? He's alive?" Ahsoka didn't know what else to say to him. Anakin had obviously been hurt, but she couldn't understand whose fault it was. To her, it sounded like her former Master was blaming others (which was really old news), but that would mean he turned to the dark side all on his own. Something had happened, and with details missing, she couldn't put the full story together.

Vader was still yelling. "Obi-Wan is alive, but he won't be for long! When I find him, I'll kill him!"

Ahsoka gasped. "But he was your Master! Your friend! Master, what's happened to you? You're not the Anakin I remember."

"I told you before," said Vader. "Anakin Skywalker is dead." He ignited his lightsaber and pointed in her direction.

The former Padawan didn't know whether or not to reach for her own. "Are you going to kill me, then?"

"No," he said. "I wish to overthrow the Emperor, and rule the galaxy in his place. But I cannot do that alone; I never wanted to rule alone. I am asking you to join me. We can kill the Emperor and rule together, as Master and Apprentice. The Jedi Council wronged us both. But now we can make it right."

He lowered his lightsaber and held out his hand...and Ahsoka realized he was holding out her old Padawan braid. _He kept it? Even now?_ Images flashed across her mind; the Council banishing her from the Order, then accepting her back, and her Master holding out her braid with a smile. Her Master had stuck by her, even when everyone was against her, and part of her wanted to stand by his side again.

Then she thought harder about what he'd said. _I wish to overthrow the Emperor..._ The Emperor had been the Chancellor. He couldn't have been able to play the Jedi and then Anakin without being...a Sith Lord. All this time, Palpatine had been the Sith Lord. He had fooled everyone, including the Jedi. Part of her knew that teaming up with her former Master to kill the Emperor would be a good thing...

But then she remembered Barriss. Her former friend had been trying to prove just how far the Jedi had fallen – which she'd been right about, Ahsoka realized – but in doing so she had taken the fall herself. Even though killing the Emperor would be the right thing to do, this method of killing him – teaming up with Anakin for revenge – was wrong. Ahsoka knew she would fall to the dark side if she joined Anakin.

And then there was the fear that if she didn't join him, he would kill her.

Ahsoka closed her eyes and listened to the Force...and when she heard what it had to say, she made her decision.

"I love you so much, Master," she said. "You were like the big brother I never had; I looked up to you. I admired you. But the dark side has consumed you; you've fallen too far, and I can't reach you anymore. And I'm not willing to take the fall in order to find you again."

With all the power she could muster, Ahsoka Force-pushed her former Master across the room before using the Force again to rip the window shutters away from the glass. Then, without hesitation, she charged at the window and smashed through it, slowing her fall as she plummeted towards the city below.


	5. Chapter Four: Returning to Onderon

Don't forget to review!

* * *

Ahsoka didn't have an apatite on the transport back to Onderon, but this didn't stop her from throwing up several more times. Like before, she passed it off as stress from what she'd just experienced.

Severing the bond between Master and Apprentice was a painful experience, but in Ahsoka's case, it had to be done. After what had happened, she knew it wouldn't end well if Vader was able to track her down. She figured that it probably wasn't a good idea to be going back to Onderon; besides from her home planet, it would be the first place she would go because of Lux. But it was for that same reason she had to return.

When the transport landed on the platform Ahsoka was the first to depart, her hood still up to hide her face. Thankfully Troopers had yet to be deployed to the planet to strengthen the Empire's hold, so there was no one to question her on her arrival, and she was free to hurry over to where Lux was waiting.

She had already sent a message on ahead to explain what had happened; she hadn't wanted to do it face to face. It was too much for her. Ahsoka could tell that he'd received it from the look on his face; it was full of sorrow and sympathy, and when she finally arrived in front of him she allowed him to pull her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad you're OK," he told her. "But I'm sorry to hear about Master Skywalker."

"I still don't know the full story," she admitted. After Lux released her the two made their way through the streets of Iziz, towards the home which they shared. "I wish I could find out more."

Lux gave her a smile. "I've already handled that. I contacted Bail Organa and explained what happened, and he agreed to try and make contact with Master Kenobi."

Ahsoka's expression brightened up. While she already knew Obi-Wan was alive, thanks to Vader, she'd held no hope in ever speaking to him again. Surviving Jedi had vanished into the galaxy, impossible to find, and being a member of the Council Ahsoka knew that Obi-Wan would be the hardest to find out of them all.

"Thank you, Lux," she told him. "You're... I can't find the words to describe you." So instead she leaned in and placed a passionate kiss upon his lips.

Lux responded in kind before pulling away. "You don't need to find the words. That says enough." Ahsoka laughed and gave him a friendly punch.

The pair finally arrived home, and once inside Lux immediately led Ahsoka towards their comm-link. A blinking red light showed that they had an impending call. The two sat themselves down, and Lux sent Ahsoka an encouraging look; she smiled back, took in a deep breath, and then pressed the button to pick up.

An image of Master Kenobi appeared; he was still dressed in his Jedi robes, and was sat down on a seat made out of some kind of sand stone. This gave Ahsoka a good enough idea where he was; on a desert planet, and she had a good guess which: Tatooine. It was the one planet Anakin vowed never to go to again.

"Ahsoka? Are you there?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes," Ahsoka replied. "It's good to see you again, Master Kenobi."

"It's good to see you're alive," he said. His tone of voice showed that he was obviously relieved. "I was contacted by Senator Organa, who said that Senator Bonteri had contacted him regarding information on Anakin's turn to the dark side. When he said you'd gone to find him, I feared the worst."

Ahsoka understood why he would. Anakin – his former best friend – was out for his blood, not to mention he'd caused the death of the one person he would never harm: Padmé. "I'm fine, Master Kenobi. I found him, and yes, seeing what he had become...took me off guard. But he never tried to hurt me; he even defended me from some Troopers. But he also tried to persuade me to join him."

Obi-Wan listened with interest, in the same manner he always did; with his hand stroking his beard. "It seems that he still cares about you somewhat. I suppose that's a good thing; the dark side hasn't consumed him completely."

"How did that even happen, Master?" Ahsoka asked.

The Jedi Master sighed. "None of us know the full story, but we were able to patch together a good idea what happened. As you already know, it was the Chancellor who was the Sith Lord all along. Well, our first mistake was not only denying Anakin the rank of Master, but asking him to spy on the Chancellor. It put them too close together, especially since the Chancellor had already built a friendship with Anakin."

"So he was able to influence him?" Ahsoka realized.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Added to this was finding out that Padmé was pregnant with his child. Anakin grew worried that he would lose her as he lost his mother, and experienced nightmares about her dying in childbirth. This made him vulnerable, which Palpatine used to his advantage. He must have revealed himself and promised to find a way to save Padmé in exchange for Anakin's loyalty. Despite this, Anakin told Master Windu what had happened, leading to his attack on the Chancellor. We don't know exactly what happened there, but in the end, Master Windu was killed and Anakin joined the Sith."

Ahsoka bit her lip. "And then Anakin was ordered to march on the Temple."

"Yes," said Obi-Wan. "Meanwhile Clone Troopers across the galaxy were ordered by Palpatine to kill the Jedi commanding them. The same almost happened to me, but I was able to escape. By the time Master Yoda and I were able to figure out what had happened-"

"Master Yoda's alive, too?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan continued, "By the time we'd figured out what had happened, Anakin had already gone to Mustafar to kill the Separatist leaders. Yoda went to try and kill Palpatine – he failed, unfortunately – while I was sent to deal with Anakin. I did not know he was on Mustafar at the time, so I went to ask Padmé if she knew his whereabouts; I explained that he had joined the Sith, but she didn't believe me. She journeyed to Mustafar herself to meet him, and I stowed away on her ship. This had...unfortunate consequences."

Ahsoka didn't like the sound of that. "Master, what happened?"

"Padmé questioned his actions and began to see the truth," Obi-Wan explained. "I appeared from the ship in case Anakin tried to harm her, but my appearance made him angrier, and he thought she'd joined with me against him. He Force-chocked her, but not enough to kill her. I fought him, and eventually...cut off his legs and remaining arm. His clothes then caught fire and burned him."

Ahsoka didn't know how to react to this. While she understood that Obi-Wan had done this in self-defence, the image of Anakin being injured in such a way... "So that's why he's wearing the suit."

"I thought he was dead, and I only learnt of his survival a few days ago," Obi-Wan continued. "I brought Padmé back with me and met with Yoda and Senator Organa, but by the time we got Padmé in medical care, it was already too late. She had lost the will to live. But..."

"But what?"

"Ahsoka, I must ask you and Senator Bonteri never to repeat what I am about to tell you," said the Jedi Master. "If there is any hope for the Jedi and the Republic to be restored, this must never be passed on. Especially to Vader."

Ahsoka looked at Lux, who had remained silent throughout the entire conversation; he nodded, making his promise, and she nodded to. "We will not speak a word."

Obi-Wan sighed. "We were able to save Padmé's babies."

The former Padawan's eyes widened with surprise. "Babies?"

"She was carrying twins," said Obi-Wan. "A boy and a girl. Their names are Luke and Leia, and they are our only hope for the galaxy. Padmé died shortly after giving birth, but we were able to find good homes for the children; hidden and separated, but it was their safest option. Senator Organa adopted Leia, and I brought Luke to Tatooine to be raised by his aunt and uncle. I am watching over him."

Ahsoka thought over this new development; Anakin was a father, and his children were being raised away from him. It made her wonder... "Anakin thinks his children are dead. Would knowing they're alive not bring him back to the light?"

"That is something we cannot risk," said Obi-Wan. "While that remains a possibility, it is outweighed but what else could happen; the Emperor could kill them, or worse yet, Anakin could turn them to the dark side. It's something we cannot risk."

"I understand, Master Kenobi," said Ahsoka. "And thank you for telling me this. Is there anything I can do?"

He shook his head. "All I ask of you is to lay low, and prepare for the day when the fight to restore the Republic begins. You will know when that day comes. Now I must go; I have already been talking to you for far too long."

"I understand." She bowed her head, and then sent the Jedi Master a warm smile; she had a feeling this would be the last time she ever saw him.

Obi-Wan seemed to have the same feeling, for he sent her a warm smile back. "May the Force be with you." The transmission cut off, and Obi-Wan was gone.

The room was silent for a moment before the comm-link began to beep again. Ahsoka thought that maybe Obi-Wan had forgotten to tell her something, or it was Bail Organa, but when she pressed it the image of Saw Gerrera appeared.

"Lux! Ahsoka! Are you there?"

"We're here," replied Ahsoka.

"What's happened?" asked Lux.

"That new Lord Vader is in the palace," said Saw. "He's threatening to kill the king unless we comply with his terms."

Lux and Ahsoka exchanged worried glances. "And what are those terms?" the former asked.

"That we give him back his old Padawan. But I don't know who he's referring to; the only Padawan we have is you, Ahsoka. And your master was Anakin Skywalker."


	6. Chapter Five: Master and Apprentice

Please remember that Ahsoka is sixteen in this story, and in the _Star Wars_ universe, people tend to mature earlier than in our own. Remember that.

* * *

Ahsoka and Lux hurried towards the palace as fast as their feet could carry them. As she ran, the former Padawan cursed herself over and over for not following her instincts from before; she knew that Onderon would be the first place Vader would look for her, and her coming back had led to this.

When they arrived, the royal guards allowed them to pass through, and the pair hurried through the palace towards the throne room. When they reached the entrance, they found two Troopers guarding the door.

"Halt," one said when they approached. "You're not permitted to enter."

"I'm the one Lord Vader has asked for," said Ahsoka. "The Padawan."

The Troopers exchanged glances, before the first spoke into his comm-link. "Sir, a Togruta has arrived outside. She claims to be the Padawan you want."

"_Let her in._"

"Yes, Lord Vader." The Troopers stepped aside and opened the door. Pulling Lux with her, Ahsoka hurried in and the pair beheld the sight before them.

King Dendup was surrounded by Troopers, all with their blasters pointed at him, and several more Troopers were holding members of the royal guard at gunpoint; among the royal guard were Saw and General Tandin. Vader was stood before the King, and turned when the pair entered the room.

"Secure Senator Bonteri," he ordered.

Two more Troopers appeared and pulled Lux back a few steps, leaving Ahsoka standing alone.

She approached Vader without fear. "If you want me to come quietly, then there's a few things I want you to do. No harm is to come to the people of Onderon; that includes those in this room."

"I cannot guarantee that," said Vader. "I helped train the rebels of Onderon. I know they will stand up to the Empire. But if they do not provoke the Empire, then I will not harm them."

Ahsoka turned to Lux, who had been placed with the other guards. "Please don't fight them. For the sake of the people." She sent Lux a pointed look, reminding him of what Obi-Wan had told them both; the time would come.

Lux nodded. Saw noticed this, and realizing they were up to something, nodded in agreement, too. While he didn't like what the Empire had planned, he was willing to hold off fighting them for the time being.

Vader approached her, and Ahsoka held her ground. "Why did you run from me, Ahsoka? And why did you sever our bond?"

"Because I remembered your teachings," said Ahsoka. "The lessons you taught me about being a Jedi." She took in a deep breath; she knew what she was about to say next had to be said carefully, so he wouldn't suspect she'd been talking to Obi-Wan. The former Padawan had sensed his anger at his former Master; it was one she didn't want to provoke. "You don't have to do this, Master. You can turn away from the dark side and come back to the light."

"And why should I?" Vader asked.

"Palpatine was using you," Ahsoka explained. "He lied to you; he manipulated you. If he hadn't done that, everything will be the way it was before."

"No, it wouldn't," said Vader. "You would still be gone. You left because you could no longer trust the Council. They abandoned you when you needed them; the Council denied me the rank of Master. They're manipulative, and it took me too long to see that! But now I am free of them, and the galaxy is free of the manipulative ways of the Jedi."

"You're not free!" said Ahsoka. "You're serving Palpatine; you're just a puppet in whatever he has planned next!"

Vader took another step towards her, and this time, Ahsoka backed away. "I told you we could overthrow him! Together! We will rule the galaxy; we will bring peace. Join me, Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka was able to compose herself, and taking in deep breaths, she took out her lightsaber and ignited it. The Troopers around them pointed their blasters in her direction, but Vader raised a hand to prevent them from firing.

"I'm sorry, Master," Ahsoka said. "I can't join you. Joining you would be giving into the dark side – which goes against everything you have ever taught me. I will never join you. And if you have to kill me, then so be it."

The room was silent. Vader stared at her, long and hard, and through the Force Ahsoka could feel his disappointment...and sorrow. For a moment, she thought that he would just walk away and let her live.

But then he took out his own lightsaber.

"Leave us."

The Troopers obeyed and left the room, taking the King and the royal guards with them. Lux wasn't going silently, and began to struggle against the two Troopers holding.

"No! Ahsoka!"

Vader turned, acknowledging the boy's cries. "Handcuff him to the throne. I want him to watch." The two Troopers did as asked, leaving Lux to continue struggling against the cuffs that bound him. The boy tried to pull away and get to Ahsoka, but he was unable to break free.

Ahsoka wanted to leap over to him and break the cuffs with her lightsaber, but knew this wouldn't end well; Lux would only try and attack Vader to protect her, which would result in his death.

As soon as the room was empty except for the three of them, Vader attacked.

Ahsoka blocked and leapt out of the way, before running at him and attacking. She had duelled with her Master many times during the course of her training, and as a result, had grown used to his fighting style; it was easy to block whatever blow he threw at her, allowing her to last longer than any other Jedi would.

But she noticed that with his suit, some of the moves he would usually have no trouble performing were impossible to carry out. He had adapted his fighting style in order to work with the new suit, and while some of his moves were familiar, others weren't – and since these new moves were strong, Ahsoka began to struggle. She was thankful that Anakin appeared to still be getting used to the suit, for these new moves were also not perfect.

Lux had stopped crying out and was watching the duel with wide eyes. He wanted so desperately to protect her; to get in front of her and somehow get Vader to back off, but even if he was able to break free of his cuffs, he knew it would be no use. He was no Jedi; Vader would cut him down in an instant, and he didn't want to think about the pain that would cause Ahsoka. So he was forced to watch, helpless to do anything to help his friend and lover.

Ahsoka felt herself begin to tire; with this came worry about what would happen, which made her prone to making mistakes. So it wasn't a surprise when Vader was able to knock the lightsaber from her hand and throw her to the floor. He held his lightsaber to her throat, ready to finish her. Ahsoka shut her eyes, trying her hardest to ignore Lux's heartbroken cries, waiting for the end to come...

She heard something clatter to the floor, and Lux's cries stop.

Opening her eyes, she was shocked to see that Vader had dropped his lightsaber; it had deactivated itself and was just within reach. She could easily reach out and use it against him.

But she couldn't, for he was on his knees before her with his head hung low. Through the Force Ahsoka sensed a tidal wave of emotions crashing through him; sorrow, despair, reluctance, love, and anger...at himself.

He wasn't killing her. He _couldn't_ kill her.

"Master...?" she dared to ask.

"I cannot do it..." he spoke softly. "I cannot kill you. But I cannot leave you here, either."

Ahsoka began to lean forwards – to do _something_, whether it was to comfort him or not – but then her stomach began to disagree with her again. _No, no, no, no, no! Not now! Anytime but now!_ But her stomach didn't listen, and she quickly crawled towards the corner of the room before throwing up the vomit that had been in her stomach. _I haven't even eaten anything; where does it keep coming from?_

"Ahsoka!" Lux tried to break free from his cuffs, but nothing had changed since the last time he tried, so was unable to.

"Ahsoka?" Vader approached her with caution, unable to understand what was wrong with her.

Ahsoka coughed up the last bit of vomit. "I'm fine. The last few days have been stressful. It's probably just that." She moved away from the vomit, still crawling; she couldn't find the strength to stand up.

Vader knelt before her again. She gasped when he suddenly reached out a hand and took a hold of her wrist, before placing his other hand on her stomach.

"Don't touch her!" Lux yelled, still struggling. But Vader didn't listen; he was concentrating, and Ahsoka wondered what he was trying to do.

Then he pulled back, and Ahsoka could sense that he was shocked by what he had discovered. "You're pregnant."

Ahsoka's eyes widened and Lux stopped struggling.

_I'm...pregnant?_ Ahsoka placed a hand on her stomach and felt through the Force as he Master had done...to discover that he was right, and certainly explained why she'd been throwing up lately. She met Lux's gaze across the room and saw he was just as shocked as she was.

Having children was something they never even _talked_ about, much less considered. They hadn't even been together for very long. Thinking over it, they both led very busy lives; Lux spent most of his time taking care of his duties as a Senator, and she spent most of her time training new recruits for the royal guard. Having children wouldn't have been on their priority lists, anyway.

Not to mention the low possibility of even _having_ a child. Lux was a Human while she was a Togruta; while she was near-Human, the chances of being able to conceive a child would have been very little. There were still vast differences between the two species, and she'd never heard of a successful attempt to cross-breed between the two.

And yet here she was, pregnant. She suspected that somehow, the Force had been at work.

Vader waved his hand, and the cuffs binding Lux came loose. The boy didn't waste any time in leaping to his feet and tearing across the room to Ahsoka; he was instantly on his knees beside her, and after pulling her in for a hug, he tenderly laid a hand upon her stomach.

"This is unexpected," he said. "But not an unpleasant surprise." He smiled, and she smiled back.

Ahsoka then noticed Vader beginning to leave the room and rose to her feet. "Master?"

He paused, but didn't turn to face her. "A mother and her unborn child died because of me. I will not let it happen again."

Before Lux could stop her – and before she could even stop herself – Ahsoka hurried over to him and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she didn't care.

"You will find your way back to the light, Master," she said, pulling away and looking into his emotionless mask. "It may take time, but you will. And when you do, I'll be waiting."

She couldn't see it, but she _knew_ her former Master was smiling.

"It is a nice thought," he said, pulling away from her completely, "but it will never happen."

And with that, he turned and left. Ahsoka never saw him again...in the world of the living, that is.


	7. Epilogue: Netherworld of the Force

So here's the epilogue. I'd like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story.

I do intend to write other_ Star Wars_ stuff, but I'm not sure when. Hopefully soon.

* * *

_22 Years Later..._

On the borders of the Netherworld of the Force, Ahsoka Tano waited alongside Master Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn for the arrival of Anakin Skywalker.

In the distance music could be heard; it was the celebration of the end of the Empire, and the beginning of the New Republic. The Rebellion had succeeded; the Sith were gone. Anakin had fulfilled his destiny as the Chosen One, and Ahsoka couldn't have been more proud of him.

She looked to her right, where the three other Jedi Masters stood; it had been good to see Master Yoda and Master Kenobi after so long, and it had been an honour to meet Master Jinn. She had heard so much about him from both Anakin and Obi-Wan, and to meet him in person – well, sort of – had been a pleasant surprise.

When death had met her, Ahsoka had expected to be released into the Netherworld of the Force. And she had – at first. Then the three Jedi Masters had come to her, and taught her how to retain her consciousness for a time, so she could return to the world of the living and guide those she had left behind. It took great compassion, and the rejection of selfishness and personal attachments, but she achieved it without great difficulty.

And now here she was, awaiting her former Master to pull off the same technique.

She heard footsteps approaching, and turning her gaze towards the celebration, Ahsoka saw Luke Skywalker approaching. He didn't speak to them; he only smiled as he beheld them. Ahsoka hadn't known Luke for very long, but she had known him long enough to see both his father and mother within him. The same for his sister, Leia; she approached as well and smiled at the four Force-ghosts.

Ahsoka's smile widened when another pair of twins came up behind the Skywalkers.

Anakin Bonteri and Mina Bonteri Jr were a little younger than Luke and Leia, but not that much younger. Both had the distinctive Lekkus of the Togruta species, along with the facial markings, but they had inherited their father's skin colour, and Anakin even had hair growing on his chin. Mina's eyes were a pale blue, like her father's, while Anakin's eyes were a vivid blue, like his mother's. Both had inherited their mother's Force abilities.

Ahsoka didn't want to take her eyes off her children...but the arrival of another Force-ghost called for her attention, and she looked to her left.

Anakin Skywalker smiled down at her, and she smiled back.

"Hey, Snips."

"Nice to see you again, Skyguy."

* * *

"You've grown."

"Incredible observation," said Ahsoka with a smirk.

The two were mostly alone. The other three Jedi Masters had retreated back into the Netherworld of the Force, and the party had died down. Only a few were left, including both Anakin's and Ahsoka's children. The two Jedi in question were sat upon a tree branch high in the air, and they were both watching their children below.

"You have," said Anakin. He was staring at her Lekku, which had grown to a length where it almost reached her feet.

"Not as much as Obi-Wan." She smirked again.

Anakin laughed. "Yeah, I'll make an old-man wisecrack about him later." They were silent for a few moments. "So...how did it happen?"

Ahsoka knew what he was referring to. "We were ambushed by Stormtroopers. Luke and Mina had wandered off for some time alone, and were cornered. I leapt in the way to prevent them from being shot."

Her Master nodded before looking down at the two young Jedi she had spoken off; Luke and Mina were sat together, sharing an intimate moment, and it made him smile seeing his son all grown up.

"I wish Padmé could see this," he said.

"Yeah. If only non Force-sensitives could make this journey. It would be nice." She knew Lux would have loved seeing his children like this. He had died a year before the Battle of Yavin, defending Ahsoka and the twins from one of the Emperor's many assassins. He had been one of the founding members of the Rebellion, alongside Bail Organa and Mon Mothma, and he would be remembered as such.

"Although," said Anakin, "I don't like how that smuggler's touching my daughter." He nodded over to the smuggler in question, who had his arm around Leia.

Ahsoka had to smirk. Han Solo had been difficult to put up with at first, but she'd grown used to him. "Would you rather him doing that, or my son?"

"Your son. At least then I know she'd be taken care of properly."

The Togruta tried not to laugh. Han and the young Anakin had fought for Leia's attention ever since they met, and thanks to being stranded together on the Millennium Falcon, the smuggler had won out. Thankfully her son had taken it well.

"You're just saying that because he's named after you," she said. "Besides, Han is a lot like you. He's a great pilot, a charmer, a wisecrack, likes to take credit for everything..."

"OK, OK, I get it, Snips."

Their laughter died down.

"I knew you would find your way back to the light."

Anakin smiled at his former Padawan. "You had better faith in me than I did in myself. And I'm sorry for everything I put you through."

"Actually, what happened all those years ago helped me find my purpose in life," said Ahsoka. "For a time after I left the Order, I was lost. But after seeing what you had become, it set me on my true path; finding a way to bring you back. I dedicated my life to training Rebels on Onderon, as you did for a time before me. And that training led to this. So really, I should thank you. Even when you weren't there – even when you were consumed by the dark side – you continued to teach me."

She reached across and embraced him. Anakin hugged her back, something he never thought he'd ever do again.

"Come on," said Ahsoka, after they pulled apart. She got to her feet. "We should head back to the Netherworld. I'm sure you want to start making fun of Obi-Wan's old age."

"Yeah," Anakin agreed. "But if that smuggler goes any further with my daughter, I'll be right back here shoving him up a bantha's backside."

Ahsoka laughed. "Funny; you never had a problem with Lux."

"He was responsible, and he was also a Senator."

"He also used to be a Separatist."

"And if he'd stayed one we would have had a problem."

The conversation continued all the way back to the Netherworld.


End file.
